


Let's get out of here. But not without a fight.

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, I don't have a lot of tag ideas for this fic, Just think about Hornet yoinking a new girlfriend out of the Colosseum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet gets in the Colosseum she avoided for so many years and find someone that catches her interestAnd now, she was determined to get her out of this cursed place.
Relationships: God Tamer/Hornet (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 31





	Let's get out of here. But not without a fight.

The Colosseum. Probably the worst place of Hallownest. Why did Hornet enter it again? Likely morbid curiosity. It wasn't the first time nor the last she wandered in, and she couldn't help but being curious about all of the corpses falling down in the acid.  
Hornet was not the type to be easily tricked into challenges. She wasn't interested in childish bets, fighting contests nor glory. She had honour, determination and bravery by her side and that's all she needed.  
But this time, something had caught her attention. Something that she was curious about. After letting the king's mark be placed onto someone who she knew was strong enough to make up for it, she wandered into Kingdom's Edge for a while. She didn't especially like the place, but was curious about what could she find in such a deserted location. Little did she know, something was bound to catch her attention. An ancient place known as the Colosseum of Fools was just in front of her, a place she only knew about through legends and tales.  
As she entered the bug's corpse, she saw something, no, someone that immediately stood out. Between the armored bugs grunting and panting was one in bright red armor slowly rubbing the shell of a gigantic creature. The spider slowly walked towards the creature only to be stopped by her.  
"Only those that have traversed the Trial of the Fool can fight me, little bug. You probably won't even make it through the first fight. Go home, you'll only catch your death here."  
Hornet was surprised to see someone actually talking to her. The last time she heard someone properly speaking was months ago.  
"I am not in this place to seek battle nor glory. I only approached you seeking a dialogue. However, I do recommend you not to underestimate my power."  
"Tch. That's what they all say. You remind me of a stupidly brave bug that came here a few days ago. He got through the first half of the 3rd trial, I'll give him that. But that Mawlek was an obvious dead end to him."  
Hornet grabbed her needle.  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"Heh. If you want. Let's play a game. If you can get to me in those trials and defeat me, you can ask me to do anything you want. But if I win, you'll be the one to be at my service. Deal?"  
"Deal."  
Hornet had never been in the Colosseum of Fools before, let alone to fight. She wandered near it more than once due to her duties in Kingdom's Edge and had heard many stories about it in the past. Nothing impressive to her, just pure bloodlust and search for glory. She wasn't interested in any of it. Training while hunting for her food was already enough for her, and she never seeked to kill for the sake of sacrificing one's life for pure pleasure. It felt disgusting. Unnatural. Just completely irrational to her. Yet, she took the challenge, and wasn't going to be a coward in such a moment.  
The first trial was a joke. Not even a moment of training, just a repetitive stream of mindless bugs that walked around barely conscious, getting impaled one by one on Hornet's sharp needle. Seeing the bodies being thrown in all the way down to the pool of acid make her feel a bit nauseous, she had to admit. But that wasn't going to stop her.  
The second trial was.. Something. Not hard. Not as boring and disgusting as the first one. Some bugs here felt like they had actually trained to be stronger. Some wore armor that felt a little more resistant. That was all, but the spider couldn't help but notice this detail. The Colosseum also had deeply infected creatures, something that she did not expect. She hated these things, not only because they were particularly dumb but because they had the idea to explode everywhere for any reason possible. It wasn't especially hard to dodge but the detonation was usually loud enough that it hurt her ears. This trial had supposedly a little challenge in the end. A duo of gigantic bugs, throwing little infection particles everywhere. Hornet just threw her weapon towards the creatures. Both exploded just like gigantic balloons. Pathetic.  
The third trial.. The third trial. Now, that was a challenge. Not one that was enough to put her life in danger, but she quickly understood that she wouldn't have made it out alive if she never learned how to bind. The enemies were powerful and there was no time to rest between them. They were constantly attacking, mostly far enough to be out of her reach, which was annoying. Electricity, fire balls and infection particles were being thrown from everywhere, and the Weaver understood why that creature was so sure that she wouldn't even get to fight her. But she did. She survived and was well enough to start another battle.  
The armored lady stepped onto the trial's ground accompanied by her beast that was strangely calm and docile. It was obviously deeply infected, and it was surprising that it wasn't trying to kill anything.  
"So you've made it to me, huh? Congratulations. I have to say that I'm impressed, you are more powerful that I thought. I underestimated you."  
"And I likely overestimated you. You get to be the boss here, but you're probably not that powerful overall. You're just noticing how people defend themselves until this point, and use their weak state of mind to just crush them without fearing any consequences."  
The armored bug grunted.  
"Perhaps you've made it this far, but I will not allow you to desecrate my title in such words. En garde!"  
With these words, she jumped towards the spider with a leap that covered almost half of the arena. She took a few steps back and prepared herself for an attack but was stopped when she noticed that the beast was rolling full speed towards her, almost crushing the Weaver on the door where she entered the area. After getting back to a stop she thought was safe, Hornet was quickly surrounded by bits of infection everywhere on the ground, the acid matter being spit by the creature that stood way too far for her reach. She smiled, looked at the ceiling of the place, grabbed her needle and flew herself toward the highest point she could find, the movement being accompanied by the audience's gasps. The armored bug, completely lost, tried to understand what had happened, but she didn't have the time to do such a thing. The spider let herself go and drop to the ground, her needle piercing the rocks of the stadium just a few inches away from the Tamer that was completely paralyzed.  
"I will accept my defeat if you spare my beast. They do not deserve death in a fight they did not ask for."  
Hornet slowly raised her weapon to meet with the eyes of the creature. It felt aggressive and ready to kill. Yet it had stopped any kind of movement when ordered to. Hornet had never seen any kind of infected creature capable of such restrictions.  
"I accept your proposition. This was a good fight."  
The crowd shouted, showering the spider with geo while completely ignoring the trembling ant slowly getting back to her feet.  
The spider left the area to get herself a bit of rest on a nearby bench. She'd need it before searching for a room that the armored bug would be into. Not a lot of insects in the Colosseum had the ability to talk, but thankfully a little fool with great knowledge of place was hanging around the entrance. Literally, hanging by its feet attached to the ceiling. The bug simply indicated to her the champion's room with a bored sigh, and mindlessly followed the indications.  
The room was.. Pretty strange. It felt a little more lively than the rest of the place, walls covered mainly by a few weapons and shiny stones instead of armor and body parts of random bugs that weren't as lucky as the spider. Hornet took a step into the room, but was immediately stopped by the girl she just fought. She had pulled her helmet down and was apparently taking care of her injuries. With her face now visible, the spider quickly understood what kind of bug she was. An ant.  
"I will hear your request, but know that I will never accept something that will require me to do anything that might hurt, kill or lead me to leave my beast behind."

The ant slowly pet her beast, that seemed to calm itself down with her presence and affection. She seemed to be avoiding the spider's eyes. Was it shame? Fear? Perhaps anger toward herself?  
"I'm here to ask you to leave the Colosseum."  
The armored bug's demeanor changed and she stared deeply into Hornet's eyes.  
"What..?"  
"I said, I want you to leave this cursed place."  
The ant started to laugh but stopped herself after a few seconds, going immediately back to her serious expression.  
"Why."  
"You are not infected. I saw that as soon as we talked, but since you weren't up for talking I thought that taking your little challenge would be efficient to make you listen."  
"I said, I will not take orders that would hurt or endanger my beast. This place is the only safe place for him."  
"I know somewhere near, on the surface, where no one is infected and where your beast would be at peace. I know it is infected, but I'm pretty sure the little fool didn't call you 'God Tamer' for nothing. This is the first being I've seen so calm while being infected. If you just talk to the inhabitants they would obviously understand the situation."  
The ant sighed and looked at her beast but didn't seem to be convinced.  
"I will never take such orders from someone that isn't my superior. You have defeated me, but I still am the champion of this Colosseum. I was assigned to this task by royalty. And even if the Lord Fool is no longer, I will never leave this place unless royalty asks me to. Sorry, girl, but this is out of your reach. Not that I'm happy about it, trust me."  
The spider smiled, took a deep breath and started her speech.  
"Champion of the fools, I, Hornet, daughter of Queen Herrah from Deepnest and Pale King from Hallownest, demand that you leave this dangerous area. It shall no longer be your home. Got it? Thanks. Now let's get the hell out of this place, I won't stand the smell of blood any longer."  
Tamer didn't say a word. She just stood still for a few seconds, took one of her weapons, snapped her fingers for her beast to follow her, and simply walked off the Colosseum. It felt weird. Unnatural. Robotic. But she clearly didn't look mad about it, just.. disturbed.  
She slowly walked from the walls of the cursed place, and looked down to the acid pools. She sighed, pet her beast, and looked at Hornet.  
"I'm sorry if I'm not good with anything out here. I'm just- very new to the outside world. Don't expect me to be the perfect uninfected bug to save for the worst place on these lands."  
"It is quite alright. I may have been a bit too direct here but, I feel like it's for the best. I hope you don't mind."  
"Nah. Hated this place. But the outside world is something I couldn't just bring my beast to without fearing any kind of incident because- Yeah, I don't know shit about this place. So.. thanks for dragging me out."  
The spider grabbed the ant's hand, a big smile on her face.  
"Good. I swear I'll protect you and your friend from now on."  
And so, the adventures of two girls and their pet started.

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbians with swords version 2.0 babeyyy


End file.
